Repercussions
by ReluctantlyBratty45
Summary: Fiveshot. A look at the events following Ahkmenrah's release, his attempts to fit in, and how the other exhibits come to terms with their past actions.
**Finally got around to watching Secret of the Tomb and it has rekindled my love of Ahkmenrah , my precious dorky Egyptian son. I love him so much and since the NaTM archive is my home for now, I thought why not write a fic for my child? Plus I am fascinated by the repercussions of Ahk being locked in his sarcophagus for so many years as well as the lingering guilt the other exhibits HAVE to feel after keeping him locked up for so long.**

 **This is fiveshot, with the usual crew and some Teddy and Ahkmenrah bounding because there is not nearly enough on this site.**

 **Pairing: Just Teddy/Sacagawea for now.**

 **Prologue : Teddy**

Never let it be said that Theodore Roosevelt was an unobservant man.

He was once (technically) the President of the United States, and the Job had come with the massive responsibility of maintaining the well-being of the entirety of the country's citizens.

And thus Teddy could say, with upmost confidence and a great amount of pride, that nothing escaped his gaze.

Nothing, except the plight of the boy king he had so horridly failed.

It was a typical night, the animals were running rampant, the civil war mannequins and the Huns were being boisterous, Jed and Octavius were trying to evade Larry's capture and Larry was trying to both catch the little miniatures and maintain both the order and his sanity.

The only break in the usual routine was the figure always trailing behind the night guard like a shadow.

Ahkmenrah.

Two weeks had passed since Ahkmenrah's release and subsequent introduction to the rest of the museum, and Teddy was ashamed to admit that he had been all but been avoiding the young Pharaoh for the same amount of time.

Now, Teddy was by no means a cowardly man, but every time he looked at the king, every time they shared a space, every time the boy even spoke , the crushing guilt would weigh down on him, crushing him, until it became too much to bear and the president would beat a hurried retreat.

In his defense, however, he wasn't the only one who a.

While the other exhibits were much better at hiding it than he, his aforementioned keen observational skills picked up on the little quirks that gave it away; the slight misting of Sacagawea's eyes whenever Ahkmenrah wasn't looking, the tightening of Octavius's brow when they spoke, the way Jedediah fidgeted when they held eye contact; all the other exhibits felt the same sharp pang of guilt whenever they were around the young Pharaoh.

Ahkmenrah, however, never seemed to pick up on a thing, and remained a kind, considerate, all around pleasant young man.

To think he had purposely kept him locked away, turned his head away from his screams, and occasionally answered wails with taunts for 54 years.

Just thinking about it made him feel sick. Or as sick as an animated wax figure could feel.

Yet for all his self-loathing and all his guilt, Ahkmenrah, bless his soul, did not seem to hold a grudge against him. Against any of them.

The smiles he gave were genuine, his words sincere, his actions kind.

His humor, while dark, was oddly refreshing.

He helped wherever and whoever he could.

He was an absolutely joy to be around and a friend worth waiting for. Worth waiting for 54 years for that matter.

"GOTCHA YOU LITLLE-"

"DAMMIT!"

Larry's triumphant shout and Jed's cursing broke Teddy out of his pensive state. Startled , he shot a quick look at the clock surprised to see he had been lost in thought for an hour and a half.

Teddy growled in frustration and palmed his eyes. The pressure helped him think and drew his mind away from the boy.

The past could not be changed and neither could his actions. He had done what he'd done and there was no taking it back. There was no use dwelling on his mistakes.

And yet…

Teddy glanced to where Larry was chastising Jed, who was sitting on his palm, looking shame-faced. Ahkmenrah stood just behind him, chuckling; a very apprehensive, yet somewhat amused Octavius perched on his shoulder.

The once President let out a sigh, before straightening his shoulders. With a sense of purpose he made his way to where he was sure Sacagawea was.

 **The end. Until chapter one. This fiveshot chronicles one night and Jed, Octavius, Larry , and Sacagawea will also get a POV chapter. And if Ahkmenrah seems a little too well-adjusted, it's because this is Teddy's POV and as I mentioned earlier, his observational skills are wrong when it comes to Ahkmenrah. Don't worry; you will be getting some Ahk angst. Mwuhahahah.**


End file.
